bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hmwith
Welcome! We're excited to have Bustyresources Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Sports Bras? Hello! I was wondering if we could maybe add a list of sports bras and sports bra manufacturers for larger-busted ladies? And if so, I'd love your input on how to organize it. (A similar set of pages which includes Manufacturers, Offline Retailers, and Online Retailers?) Thank you for being awesome, obidasin 19:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Scope Hi there, I've been adding boob-related things to the wiki, but recently I've begun to wonder what the scope of this wiki should be. Should we limit it to providing "resources for living with large breasts," like the main page says, or should we include all breast-related resources? (I personally vote for the latter, though I do agree that the main concentration should be all things busty, since there's a distinct lack of that online.) Obidasin (talk) 19:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :As I said on Reddit, the wiki exists to provide a generalized guide to living with breasts. We're not an exclusive wiki; it's not up to us to determine how large is large enough for inclusion. Many "small" B-cup women have issues with their breasts, while there are many "large" women that can walk around with G-cup boobs and have nothing to complain about besides unwanted attention. What "busty" means is entirely up to the individual, and we shouldn't be making for ourselves a goal of trying to decide that. Instead, we should provide useful/helpful information for all points on the breast size spectrum, from women so large that even the bras sold online are too small, to completely non-busted people who would like to become busty. Our prerogative is to provide resources and information, not to judge. KHX (talk) 22:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Not sure how this reply thing works. But thank you for the reply! I'm glad this is the direction the Busty Resources Wiki is going. :) ::Obidasin (talk) 23:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for responding, KHX. I've been busy. I figured that we'd let the community decide, and I think KHX's ideas seem fantastic. hmwith (talk) 21:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sudden disappearance Hey there, just wanted to apologize for my recent absence. I'm a college student, and with midterm season starting up, I've been using up all my time preparing for it. I'm sorry! But once the workload lessens a little, I'll be back adding and editing content. Anyway, thanks so much for keeping an eye on the Wiki and answering that recent comment! You're awesome. Obidasin (talk) 04:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :It's okay! Do whatever you must do. This is totally volunteer-based. No obligations. I appreciate every bit of what you do here. :) — hmwith (talk) 07:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Long time no see! And yet again, even after months separation, I return to help spread the gospel of good fit. :P You'll have to be patient with me--I've gotten a little rusty! Obidasin (talk) 03:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks again for everything you do to help around here. — hmwith (talk) 20:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) New logo! Just dropping by to say that I love the new logo--looks a little fresher than the previous one. Also good luck with your bra problems! I hope you find something that works; I'll keep an eye out for cup-size alteration tutorials. Good luck! Obidasin (talk) 01:23, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm no professional whatsoever, but I'm trying my best with the logo. Ha. I'm going to get to ordering some online here soon, so I'll surely be happy eventually. :) — hmwith (talk) 18:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey hmwith, do you recall the name of the font you used for the "resources" part in the logo? ::Thank ya! ::Mjudefa (talk) 17:33, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::No clue. I'm sorry! :( I used some software online to make it. Why, may I ask? — hmwith (talk) 20:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC)